Glory
by Nimbus
Summary: This is it. The gang are in their 7th year, and are worrying about everything from dates to classes, and Hogwart's deadly secret. Meanwhile they also have to deal with the fact that the weight of the world rest's on their shoulders.


Title:: Glory  
Author:: Sya-Chan  
Rating:: PG  
A/N:: Here it is....my newest and latest fic. Don't ask me about the title...I have no idea why I name it that. I plead temorary insanity. Do be a dear and review...authors just love that. Comments will be cherished, constructive critisim --adored, and flames will be used to heat up my smores. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
::Chapter 1::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger was officially bored.  
  
It was a pretty enough day outside. The wind was cool, on an otherwise hot day, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
So why was she feeling like something bad was going to happen?  
  
*Get a hold of yourself Granger* thought Hermione, rubbing her temples.   
  
NEWT's were just around the corner, so normally she visited the library everyday, in hopes of learning even more than she did now. Harry and Ron spent all of their time out on the Quidditch pitch, Ron had just recently been added to the team, and was being trained by Harry.  
  
So Hermione sat on her bed, flipping through her Charms textbook, praying that someone would burst in the door and give her a reason to go outside with her friends.  
  
*If Harry or Ron cared about me then they wouldn't have left me up here in the first place* that nagging little voice in her head said.  
  
*Stop thinking like that!!! Ron and Harry are your friends!!* Hermione retorted.  
  
Hermione stood up on her bed and then lept off. She wasn't going to stay in here until she went crazy, which appeared to be the case sense she was talking to herself. Hermione's books scattered everwhere, but she took no notice as she practically ran out of the dorm room. She had made it all the way down to the Great Hall when she ran into someone.  
  
Ginny.  
  
Ginny had grown up quite nicely over the years. Her curly red hair fell halfway down her back, and she had matured in a body sense. Ginny's cheaks glowed with an inner self confidence nowadays, and she never blushed anymore. Even when Harry was around.  
  
"Sorry about that Gin, I was in a hurry."   
  
"It's ok, I wasn't looking either" Ginny shuffled her feet, thinking that the Head Girl might take off points for her being wreckless.  
  
"Hey, I was about to go down to see your brother and Harry....wanna come along?"  
  
Ginny smiled and linked her arms through Hermione's.  
  
"I'd love too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Ron were just finishing up their practice when the girls showed up.  
  
"Wow, that was awesome...I haven't had that much fun since Fred and George put and Lickster Lizard in Mum's soup, her tounge must have been the size of an elephant!!" Ron was huffing and puffing, but he was glad he had Harry to help him out on the feild.  
  
Harry snorted.   
  
"Glad you think that was funny, I remember, it was horrible, I thought she would never stop screaming at them."  
  
Ron looked smug and said, " They never should have done it, they got what they deserved."  
  
"Yea right, you know you were laughing too!"  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked towards the castle, he could see two lone figures coming their way.  
  
"Here comes Hermione and my sis, wonder what they want?"  
  
Ginny and Herm walked up and gave both of the guys a hug. Ron blushed.  
  
"So what's up?" said Harry  
  
Hermione was the one to answer him.  
  
"Oh, I was just reading in my room, and I got bored, so I decided to come down here and see how you were coming along. I picked up Ginny along the way."  
  
"Ok then...so what are we going to do now...cause me and Ron just finished practice."  
  
"Well we could go down to the kitchens and see if Dobby can get us some Butterbeer's." Ginny suggested.  
  
"I'm afraid your plans have just been interupted."   
  
The four students lept around in fright at the slimy voice, of course it would have been Snape to ruin our plans, thought Hermione.  
  
Snape gave them a smug glance and gestured to Hermione, Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Come along, the Headmaster wants to see you, although I don't know why he didn't send for Potter too, I'm sure he was the mastermind behind your little scheme or prank you children pulled"  
  
Hermione started to open her mouth, but the proffeser cut her off.  
  
"Just follow me please."  
  
Harry gave them all a sympathetic look as Snape took them towards the castle. Surely this had been a mistake. His friends wouldn't have done something drastic without him.  
  
So what was going on?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey you...yea you...see that little button down there....just press it and you will be magically apparated to Review land where happy little bunnies live with happy authors....all's you have to do is type in wonderful words of praise, and Sya-Chan will be a happy person.  
  
And you do want her to be happy, no?  
  
Ok...ok....I'll get on with it...here it is the first chapter....in all it's glory...now go away. ^o^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
